Music of the Soul
by KissingYouInTheRainTonight
Summary: Dayden has been hearing music around him since he can remember, and in his mind, the music comes from his parents. *Quinntana* ***WARNING: G!P***


The small boy lay tucked underneath the faded blankets of his bed. His hair messy and his eyes tear filled. He could hear the snores coming from the other boys in the room. He lifted up his eyes to the small window and focused on hearing the wind chimes from outside. A smile grew on his face when we heard the softest noise of metal against metal.

"Dayden?" A hoarse voice whispered against the darkness. The boy looked away from the window and looked to the bed next to him.

"What?" He replied. The boy in the bed over sat up in his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening." Dayden said with a smile. "To the music"

The boy next to him rolled his eyes and laid down in his bed once more. Dayden's smile dropped but he turned to the window once more. He didn't care is the kids around him believed him or not, he could hear the music around him, and he knew that the music he heard belonged to his parents.

**Eleven Years Earlier**

The dark haired woman stood, cold water dripping down her face and her eyes closed. Her hands cupped more water pouring from the faucet and it once again came in contact with her face. She shook it off and looked into the mirror above the sink.

"Santana! Damn it Lopez!" A fist pounded repeatedly on the door.

"Calm your panties Puck!" She screamed through the door. She turned back to the mirror and sighed. Her hand reached a small towel next to her and she wiped away the water as the door burst open. A young man with a Mohawk barged in with a frown.

"Listen Santana, get your head on straight. We need this, you need this." He paused "I need this." Santana looked at him with a frown. She nodded and let out a breath.

"C'mon, get out there. We didn't follow you to New York for nothing." Puck said.

"I know Puck, I know." The Hispanic woman said with a small smile. "Now let's show them what music really is." She finished with a smile. Puck grinned and put his arm around her.

"Still a cocky little smart ass." He smirked. Santana shrugged as she followed him out to the entrance of the stage.

**SLQF**

Quinn Fabray never got nervous playing in front of crowds, but tonight felt different.

"Quinn, they're ready for you." Russell walked into her dressing room wearing a very elegant suit. He looked at Quinn, dressed in a beautiful white dress. It reached a bit past her knees and gave her enough room for her cello.

"I know father. I'm ready." She replied quietly. Russell gave a nod of approval as he fixed his tie in her mirror. He turned to her and gave her a small nod.

"Well then, c'mon." He told her as he motioned her onto her feet. She nodded and stood up, she followed her father down the hall to the stage, everything was silent as she walked out to the stage. She took her spot in front of the violins and looked towards her father again. He nodded and she looked towards the director, he tapped the stand lightly with his wand and motioned for them to begin playing.

Quinn listened slowly to the beginning plucks of the harps, she listened to the steady rhythm of the drums starting from the back. Her ears perked at the sound of the piano's quickening notes, her heart pounded along with the steady notes of the violas. Her hand tightened around her bow, and it positioned itself to strike. She smiled as she heard the beginning to her entrance and her bow glided across the strings of her cello.

At that moment her father didn't matter. At that moment it was just Quinn and her cello, her hands moving expertly with the bow. Her smile dropped as she focused solely on the music coming from instrument. At that moment, Quinn was free.

**SLQF**

Santana's heart pounded in her chest as she sang into the mike. Her hands plucked at her guitar and her voice came out with more confidence than before, she stepped forward as the background notes faded.

**Once you're hereYou're never gone And once you're here Your never gone**

Santana's voice rang smoothly through the club and people cheered and jumped when they heard, but she couldn't hear them, the music drowned them out and nothing mattered but the notes and the music.

She smiled and looked at Puck. He ran his hand over his Mohawk and grinned. The song finished and she walked off the stage. Santana walked right by the manager and Puck yelled after her.

"Lopez! Goddamit Santana!" He yelled as her ran after her, she paid no attention and she kept walking until she felt fresh air.

**A/N: Alright, so you guys are probably wondering what the hell this is…well it's my first attempt at a Quinntana fic, because after the prom episode I definitely want to start shipping Quinn and Santana so here it is. If you believe it's kind of all over the place…good…that's what I was going for, but anyways this is kind of based on the movie "August Rush" I say kind of because it's very loosely based on it because it will be more about Quinn and Santana than their son. Oh! And just because the story only makes sense like this…Santana has a G!P and no…I'm not even going to attempt smut because I suck at writing it…so yeah. Awesome!**

**Review Please!**


End file.
